Different techniques are known for three dimensional imaging.
It is known to carry out three dimensional particle imaging with a single camera. This is also called quantative volume imaging. One technique, described by Willert and Gharib uses a special defocusing mask relative to the camera lens. This mask is used to generate multiple images from each scattering site on the item to be imaged. This site can include particles, bubbles or any other optically-identifiable image feature. The images are then focused onto an image sensor e.g. a charge coupled device, CCD. This system allows accurately, three dimensionally determining the position and size of the scattering centers.
Another technique is called aperture coded imaging. This technique uses off-axis apertures to measure the depth and location of a scattering site. The shifts in the images caused by these off-axis apertures are monitored, to determine the three-dimensional position of the site or sites.
There are often tradeoffs in aperture coding systems.
FIG. 1A shows a large aperture or small f stop is used. This obtains more light from the scene, but leads to a small depth of field. The small depth of field can lead to blurring of the image. A smaller F stop increases the depth of field as shown in FIG. 1B. Less image blurring would therefore be expected. However, less light is obtained.
FIG. 1C shows shifting the apertures off the axis. This results in proportional shifts on the image plane for defocused objects.
The FIG. 1C system recovers, the three dimensional spatial data by measuring the separation between images related to off-axis apertures b, to recover the "z" component of the images. The location of the similar image set is used find the in-plane components x and y.
The current systems have certain drawbacks which are addressed by the present disclosure.